Bunrakuken
Bunrakuken was the leader of the Anshin sect. He walked a False Path becoming the Prophet of the Dead Moon and master of the Cult of the Dead Moon. Bunrakuken was said to be immortal and none truly know his age or where he came from. Anshin sect In the 5th century Bunrakuken was the leader of the Anshin sect, who believed enlightenment could be found by separation from the troubles of the physical world, so they separated themselves from politics and in-fighting. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 43 Agents of the Hantei In 428 during the first Gozoku the Emperor Hantei Kusada requested the Brotherhood of Shinsei to became the Agents of the Hantei, Imperial Histories, pp. 47-48 spying on the Gozoku consortium. Bunrakuken agreed to assist the Hantei, putting aside their beliefs. Seven months later, four Anshin monks were apprehended while spying on the Crane Clan Champion and executed. Bunrakuken felt betrayed when the Emperor did nothing to save them. The Anshin retreated deep into the Seikitsu Mountains. Cult of Onnotangu The monks found an ancient temple within a cave, which had been devoted to Onnotangu. Bunrakuken threw away the teachings of the Tao, embracing the path of the Lord Moon. Those Anshin monks who did not wish to follow him were assassinated. In that moment, the Anshin monks were no more, and the Cult of Onnotangu began. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 43-44 Following "Onnotangu" The spirit of Onnotangu, or they believed so, counseled the cultists, which gained strange and wondrous powers in return of bloody human sacrifices. The Cult grew slowly over centuries. The spirit the monks had found was a powerful kansen which had corrupted the brothers, who unknowningly had fallen to the taint. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 44 Death of Onnotangu In 1132 the cultists were aware that Hitomi had sent her Kikage Zumi to seek the Lord Moon artifacts, in her idea to kill Lord Moon and took his place. Bunrakuken sent his favored student Roshungi to oppose the Dragon efforts. He was no match for them, altough he complicated their search. The Hidden Emperor, p. 53 After the Death of Lord Moon Bunrakuken dedicated his life to bringing Lord Moon back to the Ningen-do. Shadow of the Dead Moon (Fall of Otosan Uchi Boxtopper Tourney) Devoted to Onnotangu, Bunrakuken and his brothers followed the Shadow Dragon as the only remnant of Lord Moon after his death. First Enlightenment, by Shawn Carman Mori Kage Castle In 1150 the Seikitsu Pass was opened Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 25 and the cult drew away from the Seikitsu Mountains due to the activity of Lord Sun. Bunrakuken led his followers to Shiro Mori Kage, where they made their new home within the cursed ruins of Mori Kage and begun their rituals anew. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 68 Eager Enemies The Hare Clan spied on the activities of the Cult of the Dead Moon, created by Bunrakuken, being Kashira the most devoted to these missions. Usagi Kashira (A Perfect Cut flavor) Return of Onnotangu Bunrakuken knew that the Hantei family line, supposed to have ended with the death of Hantei XXXIX, was returned to Rokugan embodied by the lost son, Daigotsu. He also knew that Fu Leng, a Kami fated to rise every thousand years, had returned before the next Day of Thunder, released from Meido to open the gates of Jigoku wide. If both could return, Onnotangu could as well, and began the preparations to do it. Shadow of the Dead Moon Shinsei's descendant is exposed Around 1165 his servant Rigori had tortured a Miya Herald, who carried a scroll that informed of the Rosoku's Challenges of Enlightenment. Bunrakuken realized that the descendant of Shinsei had been exposed coming out of hiding, and informed his master the Shadow Dragon. First Enlightenment, by Shawn Carman Obsidian Dragon In 1168 Bunrakuken's followers were preparing the ritual that would raise the dead Moon. They kidnapped a dozen peasant children from Phoenix villages to the south, and they killed a magistrate sent to investigate. It drew the attention of Shiba Mirabu, the Phoenix Clan Champion, who sent Shiba Jouta to seek answers. The Phoenix was aided by the ronin Motaro, who was the Scorpion Bayushi Muhito in disguise, sent by his charge Shosuro Maru, who had noticed the cultists activities. The Obsidian Dragon, heir of Onnotangu, was instrumental in Maru's knowledge. Rising from the Ashes, by Shawn Carman Death Bunrakuken was killed by Jouta, mere hours before he was to resurrect Onnotangu in the Mountains of the Phoenix. Category:Bloodspeakers Category:Lost